


Classic stupid Tord

by RiceSugar



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Paul, Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Matt, Heat suppresents, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega leader au, Red army mention, Tall people can be bottoms too., Tom’s shorter than Tord but still an alpha, Tord claims to be an alpha, Tord’s hiding that he’s an omega, beta edd, omega Tord, since he’s tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceSugar/pseuds/RiceSugar
Summary: All throughout Tord’s life he’s lied. Lied about his true ranking. He’s entirely too prideful to admit that he’s an omega. But one faithful day, he forgets to take his scent blockers and heat suppressant pills. And all hell breaks loose. (Sorry, I’m really bad at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, HI. I’m so happy you’re here! This chapter is going to be more of a introductory to the characters. Since this is an au I created, the omega leader au. But I promise the 1st real chapter will be out soon! :D

Tord  
Height: 6’0  
Hair color: Carmel brown  
Eye color: right eye is green, left is blue  
Rank: Omega, but claims to be an alpha  
Relationship status: unmated  
Favorite quote: “Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw”  
Favorite color: red (duh)  
Personality: Agressive when provoked, quiet sassy and witty. Likes musicals (but he’d never tell anyone that). Very obsessed with height, always taunts Tom since Tom is shorter. Tries to have alpha qualities, such as being protective over Matt and Edd (who are betas). Adores guns and hentai (of course). Easily distracted.

Tom  
Height: 5’10  
Hair color: light tan  
Eye color: what eyes?  
Rank: Alpha  
Relationship status: unmated  
Favorite quote: “No one cares unless you’re pretty or dying”  
Favorite color: dark blue  
Personality: Very possessive over belongings and territory. Usually pretty calm and lazy. Hates being called short. Extremely strong, lots of muscle mass. Alcoholic tendencies. Bitter and cold, but can be loving.

Matt  
Height: 6’2  
Hair color: dusty orange  
Eye color: navy blue  
Rank: Beta  
Relationship status: unmated  
Favorite quote: “What’s wrong with being confident?” (Now I have that song stuck in my head)  
Favorite color: lilac  
Personality: Bubbily and happy most of the time. Self absorbed. Not the smartest. Obsessive over looks. Can be protective. Loves to cook, but horrible at it. Always wants to help.

Edd  
Height: 5’11  
Hair color: dark brown  
Eye color: hazel  
Rank: Beta  
Relationship status: unmated  
Favorite quote: “Taste the feeling” (Coke’s slogan)  
Favorite color: forest green  
Personality: Loves to draw and write, very creative with puns. Leader of the group (even though he’s a beta, he leads the pack). As protective as an alpha, if not more protective. Happy go lucky. Can be irrational.

Paul  
Height: 6’2  
Hair color: light brown  
Eye color: brown  
Rank: Alpha  
Relationship status: unmated  
Favorite quote: “Life is dumb, and I want to sleep”  
Favorite color: pink (and he’ll admit it)  
Personality: Burly and quiet, yet caring. Horrible aim. Accident prone. Always getting injured in strange ways. Always getting in fights with other alphas. Loyal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the awaited first chapter! Sorry for taking so long, my laptop was being strange.

Tord nuzzled deeper into his blankets, praying he could fall back asleep. But alas, that wouldn’t be the case. Loud knocking pounds on his door, yelling following. “Tord! Tord! Open the door, Tom’s in drunken rage again!” Edd pleads, knowing he couldn’t handle an alpha alone. 

The Norwegian man groans, he hadn’t got much sleep the previous night. Due to watching hentai and polishing all his guns. He kicks his feet off the bed, pulling his favorite red hoodie over his head before opening his door to reveal a panicked Edd. 

Edd grabs his hand, dragging an extremely sleepy ‘alpha’ towards banging and crashing noises. Tom stood in the kitchen, throwing around plates and cups with an extremely loud growl that made Tord shiver inside. Matt hides behind the counter, giving off a calming scent that wasn’t working. The raging alpha throws another mug, which just so happened to be Tord’s favorite. “Oi! You mangy mutt! That was my favorite cup!” The Norski shouts, pushing past a worried Edd and to grab Tom by the shoulder. 

The blue hoodied man growls louder at the presence of another ‘alpha’. He lashes out, hitting Tord in the jaw with a great force. Tord’s head snaps to the side, his lip splitting open. He suppresses a whimper, his omegan biology almost breaking through. His fear turns to anger and he turns back to Tom, grabbing a cup from the sink and breaking it over his head. Successfully sending him unconscious.

Edd gasps loudly and Matt jumps up from behind the counter. Tord smirks in satisfaction at the alpha below him, wiping the blood from his lip with the swipe of a thumb. He always had to fight dirty with Tom, an omega even at his size, was no match for an alpha. Not to mention an angry one. Edd frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. “Was that really necessary Tord?” The green hoodied man says with an annoyed undertone. Tord just smiles with blood coated teeth. Matt spits out his tongue in disgust, nose crinkling up. “Clean your face up! You look gross.” the ginger says before grabbing Tom’s limp body and carrying it to his room. 

Edd grabs a cola from the fridge, his nose twitching. His eyes narrow in concentration, sniffing more often. He looks to Tord, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Do you smell something...sweet?” He asks, taking another whiff of the oddly sweet air. Tord looks at the smaller man strangely, shrugging his shoulders. “Must be your cola” Tord strides away to the bathroom for a much needed shower, he had blood all over his face. 

The Norski strips down, making sure to lock the door. He catches a glance at his body in the mirror, sighing quietly. Tord worked his ass off to get an alpha’s build, yet he still had the curves of an omega. It irratated him to no end. He stares at his skinny, yet curved thighs. He looked like a woman. The omega shakes his head, turning on the shower water to as hot as it’ll go. 

Tord hated his biology, he was supposed to be born an alpha. He just knew it. So, he lied. Pretended to be something he’s not. Which was pretty easy, at first. Then he met Tom. Tom, the shortest alpha he’s ever seen, and the most intimidating. There was something about him that always made the omega inside Tord squeal with joy.

Tord steps in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him. He grabbed shampoo, massaging it into his hair. Suddenly, his body felt hotter. The norsk shakes his head, maybe it was the water. He turns down the temperature, feeling now cold water wash over him. His stomach began to churn, a cramp riddling throughout his midsection. Maybe he was just hungry. He felt his face flush, an unbearable heat racking his body. Tord’s legs felt weak, thighs trembling. Until they gave out, sending him slipping to the bottom of the shower. Making a loud noise.

Edd is at the door in a split second, knocking on it. “Uhh, Tord. You okay in there?” he asks, concern laced in his tone. Tord’s body felt like jello, feeling heat build up in his private regions. Edd’s scent hits him harshly, making him want to mewl. Tord shakes his head from a daze, blinking violently before responding. “Yeah, I’m fine. The soap just fell off the rack.” The commie says, his voice barely over a whisper. A sickly sweet smell fills the air once more, clogging up Edd’s nose and starting to permeate throughout the house. “Okay, if you say so..” the beta mumbles the last part, running his hand through his hair and walking away slowly. 

Tord facepalms, standing up shakily. He turns off the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He wipes the condensation from the mirror to look at himself. What he sees almost makes him scream. The omega’s scent glands on his neck and hips were extremely swollen, his nipples perked up and swollen as well. Then realization hits Tord like a truck, and he actually screams. 

Tord practically kicks down the door, sprinting to his room and slamming the door shut. He breathes heavily, hoping none of his pack mates saw him. He whines, walking over to his nightstand to shuffle through the drawers. The Norski grabs at the orange pill bottle, lifting it up and noticing it’s bitter emptiness. He was out of heat suppressant and scent blocking pills. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..” he mumbles over and over again, feeling another wave of cramps. Tord clutches his stomach in pain, teeth gritting together. He takes a breather, his forehead beginning to sweat. 

The omega commie slams the drawers shut, standing up miserably to put on some clothes. And by clothes, just a pair of red boxers. He then flops down on his bed, still in denial. “I’m sure it’s just a fever, maybe I’m catching the flu..” he whispers to reassure himself. Wisps of hair plaster to his damp forehead, slick starting to leak from his untouched hole. Tord started to feel a burning sensation deep in his gut, causing him to whine loudly. All train of thought lost.

Tom is awoken by Tord’s girlish scream and the scent of sweet strawberries. He turns to his side table, seeing a note from Edd that he and Matt had gone out grocery shopping. And with the process of elimination, Tom knew who’s shriek had woken him up. The blue hoodied man feels himself anger, groaning quietly and leaping from his bed. He marches across the hall to Tord’s room, where he saw the door was shut. The sweet stench was coming from his room, making Tom agressive. He pounds on the door. “Tord you commie fuck, did you bring an omega home?!” he shouts, his pants growing tighter at the minute. The smell was extremely strong. Almost as if the omega was in heat.

All that can be heard is whining. Tord had his boxers down, with 3 fingers deep in his hole, on his back with his legs spread wide. Tom’s intoxicating alpha scent wanders in the room, hitting Tord’s nostrils and making his mouth water. He doesn’t even hear the alphas question, too busy trying to get rid of the burning desire inside him. 

Tom grows angrier, growling loudly. Pounding on the door once more “Tord! I swear to god! I will break down this door if you don’t answer me!” The alpha threatens, only hearing whimpers as a response. “Fine!” Tom breaks the door handle off with ease, flinging it open with a swing. The room was dark, but what Tom saw was as clear as day. Tord looks up, snapping back to reality, eyes widening in fear. “I...I..it’s not what it looks like!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 1! I tried to leave it on a cliffhanger. Tell me how you’re liking the story so far, I’d love some suggestions! Sorry it’s a bit short, and if there’s spelling or grammar errors. Concussions are rough on the head :d


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, I got busy.

“I..I...it’s not what it looks like” Tord squeaks out, voice raspy from lack of water. The Norski had the decency to remove his didgets from his hole and close his legs. His already flushed face turning a shade darker, chest heaving. Tom said nothing, eyes clouded with desire. The alpha inside him had taken over. 

Tord swallows nervously, seeing as Tom was no longer with him. The alpha growls, taking long strides towards the omega who decides to slowly crawl off his bed. Tom charges towards Tord, who stands up quickly and sprints out of his room. Slamming his door shut to hopefully delay the lust driven alpha. 

The communist runs down the stairs, completely naked, alpha hot on his trail. He rounds the corner, almost slipping on the hardwood floor before making a b-line to the kitchen. Once there he reaches out for the phone to call someone, anyone. But before he gets there, he feels claws on his calf dragging him downwards. 

Tord hits the ground harshly, making a loud thud. Just as quick as he hit the ground, he is flipped over on his back with his arms pinned above his head by a very angry looking Tom. The omega squirms, attempting to escape. Making the blue hoodied man only grip his wrists together harder, the other hand wandering up Tord’s swollen chest. 

The Norski kicks his feet, tears welling up in his eyes. He was so horribly embarrassed. “T..t..Tom! Stop it! Let me go!” He pleads. Although the hand on his chest was making him dizzy and making it harder to fight back. Stupid omegan biology. 

Tom’s hand reaches Tord’s scent glands, pressing lightly making the omega whine beneath him. The Jehova’s lowers his head down, licking at the swollen glands. “Ahh fuck! Tom!” Tord yelps, his toes curling. The alpha smirks, bonding fangs scraping against his prey’s neck. 

Tord’s breath hitches, pleasure turning to panic. He thrashes around violently, letting out mewls of distress. “Tom! Stop it! Stop!” He screams, tears now streaming down his cheeks. “Matt! Edd!” the omega cries out, hoping his beta’s would come and rescue him. 

But it was too late, Tom had already bitten down roughly onto the omega’s neck. Bonding them together. Tord shrieks in pain, his scent shifting ever so slightly. Edd and Matt barge through the front door, hearing chaos. The thick scent of heat still lingering in the air.

Edd bursts in the kitchen, eyes landing on the scene in front of him. Matt follows after, his face contorted into pure shock. Tord weakly mewls, blood seeping from his neck. Tom on the other hand, stands up. Eyes narrowing, fists clenching, protecting his omega possessively. The blue hoodied man growls in warning. 

Edd didn’t understand what he’d saw, just yet. He did however understand the panicked pheromones that Tord was excreting. “Okay Matt, you grab Tord and take him upstairs. I’ll deal with Tom.” The pack leader says calmly, taking a few steps closer to Tom who takes a swing at him, then the fight for dominance begins.

Seeing as Tom was distracted with Edd, Matt rushes in and grabs the bleeding omega from the ground. The ginger carries him upstairs bridal style, turning into Tord’s room. Matt coughs, the room filled to the brim with the stench of strawberries. He places the commie down on the bed, grabbing some boxers and putting them on for him. The beta whines, sickly sweet smell hitting his nostrils harshly. He needed to make Tord feel safe, so he gently crawls on the bed, spooning the omega. Wrapping his calming scent around him.

Tom grew more agressive by the minute, noticing his omega was gone was the final straw. He threw an amazingly hard punch at Edd, knocking the poor beta off his feet. The raging alpha steps past Edd, only to be pulled backwards. His chin smacking on the counter and sending him unconscious for the second time. 

Edd stands up, leaping over the alpha and running upstairs to make sure Tord was okay. He opens the door, seeing the sleeping omega with Matt petting his hair. The ginger looks up at Edd softly, his expression a mixture of sadness and concern. “I’ll go get the bandages” The green hoodied man mutters, shaking his head and walking down the hallway into the bathroom for medical supplies.

Matt sits up, pulling Tord into his lap. The Norski twitches in his sleep, whining quietly. “Shh, it’s okay” the beta whispers, rubbing soothing circles into his hips. Matt nuzzles his nose into Tord’s hair, wishing he could do more to comfort the omega. 

Edd returns with bandages and disinfectant spray He frowns at Matt who tilts Tord’s head to the side to reveal a deep bite mark, that was bruising a dark purple color. The brunette sits on the bed, spraying the wound with disinfectant. Which causes Tord to start breathing heavier, his breaths quick and rapid. Edd then places a bandage on top, cringing as the sweet smell of heat returned. Seeing as Tord was waking up. 

The omega’s heterochromiac eyes open, his hands immediately clutching onto Matt’s purple shirt. Tears form in his eyes, realization striking him. He whimpers, bottom lip quivering. Matt just pets his hair, pulling the omega up higher into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Whispering sweet reassurances. Edd stands up to go check on Tom, hoping the alpha was still unconscious or back to his normal self. 

Tom stands up groggily, rubbing his head. Why was he on the kitchen floor again? He hadn’t remembered anything since he charged into Tord’s room an- right. Tord was an omega. Tom sticks out his tongue in disgust. Gross commie bastard. Edd walks down from the stairs, staring at Tom with caution. The blue hoodied man blinks a few times. “What?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Edd sighs in relief. “Oh thank god you’re back. Matt! It’s okay to come down now, he’s back.” Edd yells upstairs. Tom’s ‘eyes’ narrow. “What do you mean ‘I’m back’?” The alpha steps towards Edd who stands his ground. Matt comes down the stairs, Tord on his back. The Jehovas looks past Matt, who is standing behind Edd awkwardly, to the omega on his back. Focused on Tord. 

Tord peeks his head out from behind Matt, seeing Tom and burrowing his head back into the gingers neck. The blue hoodied man growls at this, not knowing why it irritated him. But for some reason the gesture was really pissing him off. Edd whispers something into the Norski’s ear, who slowly hops off Matt’s back.

Matt pushes the omega in front of him, still griping onto his shoulders protectively. The green hoodied man looks at Matt demandingly and he lets go with a whimper. Tord closes his eyes, taking a deep breath then walking towards Tom. He looked so small, posture sloppy, his thighs trembling as he walked.

The omega had reached within 5 feet of Tom, tilting his head to the side and pealing off his white bandage. Revealing a large bonding bite. Tord chuckles, his eyes glassed over with fresh tears.

“How are you feeling, alpha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, and that I left it on a cliffhanger again. Leave some suggestions for upcoming chapters in the comments please!


	4. Oops

Hey guys! Sorry I haven’t posted a chapter in a while, midterms are a bitch. And so is writers block. So please leave some suggestions for upcoming chapters! Because I do want to continue this story. I just need a little inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> So these are my headcanons for the omega leader au! I hope you enjoy them. I don’t have a beta reader, so I’m sorry if I had any spelling or grammar errors. I also have a concussion, but we’re going to ignore that. 1st chapter should be out shortly!


End file.
